The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved apparatus for use in preparing infusions. An apparatus in accordance with this invention is primarily intended for use in preparing different forms of the beverage coffee. However, it will be realized that an apparatus as set forth herein can also be utilized for other purposes.
In the past a wide variety of different types of coffee making apparatus have, of course, been developed and used. In at least the United States of America the most common or "normal" form of the beverage coffee is prepared by contacting ground and roasted coffee beans constrained into a brewing basket or infuser with water at a temperature slightly below the boiling point of the water. Frequently various individuals desire another form of the beverage coffee known as espresso which is prepared by contacting ground and roasted coffee beans in such an infuser or brewing basket with steam or water at a temperature somewhat above the normal boiling point of water. A third form of the beverage coffee is commonly referred to as cappuccino and is prepared by mixing espresso type coffee with milk or a similar composition and injecting steam into the mixture.
In the past it has normally been necessary to utilize a different type of coffee making apparatus for the purpose of preparing "normal" coffee and espresso. This has had the practical effect of precluding most homes and restaurants from being able to serve or provide the three different forms of the beverage coffee noted. This is frequently because a home or restaurant frequently doesn't have the space to contain the different types of apparatuses necessary to make the different types of coffee noted. Frequently equipment to make different types of coffee as indicated is unavailable simply because of economic considerations. As a result of these factors it is considered that there is a need for a new and improved apparatus which can be utilized in preparing different types of infusions such as the different types of the beverage coffee indicated in the preceding.